toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cog building poem
A Cog Building Poem I saw a 5-story on the street I wondered what cogs we'd meet This mouse said we should go inside Didn't think we'd make it out alive So I got a few friends together To bring them it took forever So at once we all jumped in Just knowing that we would win So we arrived on the first story 4 stories away from glory On this floor we met a Pickpocket From whom I had to get a sprocket So I slammed a pie in his face-BOOM And the little cog met his doom But all wasn't over, because there was more A Fraudster and a Fundraiser walked out the door So we dealt with them, and swifty too And on we went to story two. The twin doors opened and we all ran out The cogs didn't know what the fuss was about But we'd come to fight them, most important of all To bump off these cogs, mean, lean and tall A Forex Trader and Asset Manager stood in the way But they weren't the only cogs we'd encounter today Because a Market Analyst waddled right into the fight With its cog health meter shining green and bright (but not for long) We bust them up, mostly thanks to me And so we advanced to story three. Now story three was a little tougher you see With 3 angry cogs staring at me. Value Vulture, Cashflow Croc and Mortgage Monster were there "I'll use lure on 'em," said an orange bear. So he took out those hypno-goggles and did his best He lured the vulture, but couldn't get the rest The vulture was stupid and fell right through a trap Falling back onto the floor with a resounding "SLAP" He spun his torso and exploded on the spot Leaving just a tiny cog gear the size of a dot The other two cogs felt angry for their friend And vowed to battle 'till the end So we fought and we fought In the midst of the onslaught I birthday-caked the furious croc And caused him anaphylactic shock While my toon comrades broke the Monster's ears And to this day the only sound it hears Is the sound of silence, loud and clear. The cogs were beaten, there was no more So we sallied fourth to story four Now there wasn't a floor quite like No.4 They were the same cogs we'd fought before Except this time a Black-Adder was around Who vowed to have us toons tied and bound So what did we do? We resisted of course And our resistance was led by a purple horse She dropped an anvil on the vulture's head And tossed a fruit pie to ensure it was dead A red dog used sound on the other three And as for the waterworks, that was up to me I hosed down the skelecog, and left him soaking wet And a drenched Mortgage Monster sure had a reason to fret The water had ruined his entire suit And was covered in fluid from head to foot The croc on the other hand, missed every attack Taking all opportunities to strike us back A pie slice, a squirt gun, quicksand to make him drown But this old cog just wouldn't go down! And that mouse's laff was a completely different story As the situation became more gory We barely managed to make it through I told the horse "It's all thanks to you!" "No problem," she replied, "We worked as a team." But there was just one thing preventing the coming of our dream The menacing, malevolent last floor In which the cogs had to settle a score So honouring our promises to continually strive We marched onwards to story five. The elevator brought us face-to-face With some of the meanest cogs in the place Property Piranha, Tax Lion and Bloomberg stared us down Their faces twisted in a stern, angry frown And quicker than a football coin toss The Bloomberg exclaimed "I'm the boss." So as per usual we let the pies fly Those gooey things soared ceiling-high But all of a sudden "Oh rats" the bear hissed And there a good reason-our gags had MISSED. Off they went by, without a trace An angry scowl forming on my face These cogs played dirty, these cogs were unfair These cogs fought right down to the last hair Picking off my comrades one by one Until the game was no longer any fun. First went the mouse, for all his hard work Was condemned to the playground, healing treasures to lurk He was caught off guard, swept off his feet Defeated by none other than the lethal tax sheet Then the axe fell on the horse's neck Banished forever to the lower deck A single bite from a cold-hearted fish Blotted out her very last wish (to complete the building) For even though she was the heart and soul (of the team) The effect of 4 previous stories had taken its toll As the once-great horse collapsed like a ragdoll. Third in line was the bright orange bear Who was in a position to accept any dare The mighty fish had struck again Leaving a laff defecit of ten A chomp off the old block Sent big old grizzly growling back to the dock. That was it, 3 were gone-it was down to me But I took a golf ball to the knee As the great cog cried "Off to tee!" With my options shrinking, and time running out My chances of victory I began to doubt With one last push, I dropped a safe from up high But the big bot just wouldn't die. The boss of the room said, "It's the pound for you." And with that, got rid of me too. But the weapon that was the death of me Was the the ever so crucial power key And so alas, the end of our dreams As our plan of action burst into seams.